I Know What Boys Like
by lazypadawan
Summary: Padmé receives a sexy gown from her favorite designer. Where oh where could she wear such a thing?


I Know What Boys Like: The Corset Story

One of the best perks of being a young, beautiful female Senator and fashion icon is getting free stuff.

A royal Nubian seamstress made all of Padmé Amidala's gowns when she was queen but the Senator received jewelry, accessories, and exquisite clothing from all of Naboo's finest fashion houses as well as a few independent, young designers who were just getting their feet wet in the industry. Padmé wore them as a way to promote Naboo's culture and arts, which in turn boosted the fame and status of the fashion houses throughout the galaxy, even in the galactic core. Unfortunately, she could only wear these frocks once to public events. It would not do to be seen over and over again in the same outfit. It was unseemly for a beacon of style. So she would donate much of her used clothing to charity, had them recycled into new gowns, or gave them to friends and family.

Still, she kept a few because they had been her favorites or because they weren't appropriate for Senatorial functions but were quite beautiful nonetheless. Those were sent home for storage. Many of them had one thing in common: they were her most revealing pieces of clothing. If the youthful and pure Senator had one dark secret, it would be that she loved sexy clothes.

Padmé reckoned it had something to do with the stunning yet sexless clothing she wore as queen and the Senatorial gowns that were supposed to suggest power and authority, not sensuality. Perhaps it also had something to do with the way revealing clothes made men react. It was quite amusing to get them all wide-eyed and drooling, then to shoot them down mercilessly or to be evasive to their advances. It was perhaps the most fun part of being a female.

She recalled the controversy of an evening dress sent to her by one of her favorite designers, Mirak Israhi. This one had "man killer" and "luscious babe" written all over it: a long black lace and silk skirt, a black leather corset that laced with a leather string in the back, matching black leather fingerless gloves, and a beautiful capelet of black feathers. Padmé loved it and looked forward to wearing it to the opening night of Coruscant's opera season. But the matronly Chief Officer of Senate Protocol dismissed it as "scandalous." She offered Padmé the presentiment that it would trigger a cacophany of outrage. Even when Padmé suggested she could keep her capelet on the entire time over the corset, the Chief Officer still advised her against it. "A 24-year-old woman in that...outfit...would give half the Senate heart attacks!" she huffed.

Sadly, Padmé relented and chose a different dress for the evening. She sent the beautiful gown and capelet home, hoping to find another opportunity to wear it.

Now she was in her closet in her parents' home, finding more clothing to bring to the Lake Country retreat that didn't look so "senatorial." Dormé had already packed one of her newest outfits, one that didn't go through the usual vetting process, which she'd changed into after meeting with Queen Jamillia. The outfit revealed her back, abdomen, and most of her leg. She did not fail to notice Anakin's appraising eyes. Heh heh, just the way she liked it.

_Now you've stooped to tempting Jedi padawans! Why are you doing this?_

_'Cause it's fun...and this Jedi padawan is hot!_

She had to admit, it was nice having this particular very handsome boy appreciate her. Oh, there could never be anything between them and once it was safe to return to Coruscant, she and Anakin would have to go their separate ways. But there couldn't be any harm in flirting with him a little, could there?

She found the "scandalous" gown in her closet, the one she so desperately wanted to wear. Her eyes widened. _Careful, that will really get his lightsaber moving!_ her conscience's voice warned in her head. "Shut up!" she hissed aloud.

"What was that, Padmé?" Anakin called from her bedroom. He'd been waiting patiently for her to finish her packing.

"Oh, nothing, Ani! I'll be out in a minute!" She looked back at the gown. Was this too dangerous for even some harmless cavorting with Anakin? She took a deep breath, promised herself to keep the capelet on the entire time, and slipped the gown into a discreet garment bag. "All right, Ani, it's the last item I need to pack. I'm ready!"


End file.
